The Undead Empire/Issue 03
“It’s fucking freezing.” Linda complains. “No shit, it’s like the middle of the night it’s going to be cold.” I respond. It’s around midnight and its pitch black out. We can barely see anything. It’s been about six hours since our narrow escape, and we were still trying to find our way back to the camp. However we’ve been trying to head back for about four hours now and we should be back at camp by now. “Do you think we passed it?” Linda asks. “I hope we didn’t, I really just hope we didn’t. That is the last thing I need right now.” I answer I was about to give up hope when I saw the faint glow of fire. “Come on this way.” I said as I grabbed Linda and went after the light. I could smell the smoke and hear the crackling wood. But then I saw the silhouette of a tent. I picked up the pace and ran into, our camp. The camp was just as we left it except for the fire in the middle and the five people….pointing their weapons at us. “Freeze” yelled the overweight attacker as he pointed a rifle at me. “Hey listen, this is our camp. We were out scavenging.” I tried to convince them. “Bullshit this is your camp, there are four tents but only two of you!” said the Female attacker. “We lost our friends Marshal and John today while scavenging.” Linda tried to explain. “Hey, hey fellows, let’s give them a chance to explain themselves.” Their leader ordered. The attackers all put down their weapons. “My name is Anthony Ward and this is Linda Peterson. We were out scavenging in the town with our friends Marshal and John. But they didn’t make it. Please if you won’t leave maybe we can, share a campsite?” I said. The attackers looked like they’d rather shoot us then combine groups. “Alright, I believe you.” The Leader answered. The attackers, Linda, and I were stunned. “Really” Linda asked. “Yes really, I see no reason in harming you folks. My name is Logan Myers and this is my team.” Logan answered. After everything cooled off I asked Logan why didn’t he kill us. “Well you see Anthony, I don’t believe in killing other people, not to mention you two are not threats and look like you’ve been through hell and back.” “Thank you” “No problem but just one thing” “What’s that?” “Don’t you ever think about hurting any of my…our fellow group members” “Believe me I’m not a violent person.” The next morning I found Linda talking to the overweight attacker who we learned was named Nathan Thomas. Then I noticed someone in the corner just sitting there. I walked over to him. “Hey, what’s your name” I asked attempting a friendly conversation. He jumped. “My name is um…uh Eddie Johnson.” He responded. “Where you from Eddie” I asked. “Mississippi, I met Sarah and Logan there and we traveled up to DC finding you know these other guys.” He answered. I assumed Sarah was the female attacker from last night that tried didn’t believe us. “Everyone gather around my tent!” I heard Logan shouting. I got up and made my way over to Logan, but I could have swore I saw Eddie covering his arm before I went over to him. Characters Anthony Ward Linda Peterson Nathan Thomas Logan Myers Sarah Myers Eddie Johnson Deaths None Trivia *This issue was originally the same issue as Issue 2. However Pigpen felt it'd be too long and split them into different issues. Next Issue Issue 04 Category:Zombie Stories Category:Pigpen Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues